Fseftr/Azure Essence Alchemies
Fseftr created many Azure Essence alchemies. In order to not overextend the length of the main page, they are listed below: Mega-Alchemies Regular Alchemies * The Bulletesseract: An umbrella that can extend into a tesseract capable of shielding many players. Can also be used offensively. * Potion Globedropper: A spacecraft that can drop ten potions at once. * iBluetorrent: A terminal that observes and controls the weather in the past and present. Can also produce large balls of electricity. * The Lazuli Fencer: A blue sword inlaid with blue crystals, the blade of which can be infused with the power of Ultramarine's shield. * Gender Globestriker: A spacecraft which can genderbend an entire planet * Moon's Dagger: A pale blue dagger made of the same metal as Ultramarine. The handle hides a laser gun, and the dagger's edges are serrated and poisoned. * Wand of Inconvenience: A powerful wand made of the same metal as Ultramarine. Amplifies magical abilities and allows for the use of great spells. * Healing Blues: A large first aid kit made of the same metal as Ultramarine. It contains healing potions, a mini-medigun, healing needles, a Crusader's Crossbow, and more. * Picnic Globestriker: Calls in a fleet of ships to drop picnic food over an entire planet * Ultramatter Grenade: A powerful antimatter grenade which explosions can also power Ultramarine related alchemies. * Ultrafield: A personal force field projected from a jet-black device for the wrist. Uses the same technology as Ultramarine's lasers. * Builders United: A wrench made of the same metal as Ultramarine. Good at repairing mechanical objects, and can create special buildings from Construction PDA blueprints. * The Ultracompound: Bow forged from the same metal as Ultramarine. String is made of lasers, and arrows contain Ultramatter. Laser can be charged to strengthen explosions of arrows. * The Lapis Steakhouse: A sniper rifle made of Ultramarine's metal. Fires laser beams instead of bullets. * The Blueshooter: Laser pistol made of same metal as Ultramarine. Focused on laser technology, it can fire laser bursts and pulses, create laser constructs, forge laser shields, and more. * Ultraversal Remote: Remote made of same metal as Ultramarine. Can control nearby mechanical objects and mechanisms. * The Broken Clock: A gun that can shoot into the past and future. It can also deploy a disc that can send the user to the past or future, and then back to the present. * Ultracharge Canteen: Power-Up Canteen made of same metal as Ultramarine. Gives user Ultracharge, making them invulnerable and turning them into a living laser, which damage anything they touch. * Bag of Hammerspace: Silver bag with blue patterns. A very large amount of items can be stored in it, and can be retrieved at any time. * The Clouders: Swarm of nanobots made of same metal as Ultramarine. Are invisible and render whatever they surround invisible as well. * The Blue Electrode: Stun gun made from same metal as Ultramarine. Instead of electricity, lasers are created instead, which result in the same thing: intense pain. * Ultracage: Heavily fortified cage made of same metal as Ultramarine. * People Bait: A blue steak which attracts homeless people. * Dreamer's Canteen: A canteen full of Dreamgoop, made of pure mind and dream energy. Emptying the canteen causes the user to fall asleep with full access to their mindscape. * Ultra iHack: A tablet made of the same metal of Ultramarine with many hacking apps. Can hack into nearly every device, shutting them down, wiring them to ~ATH, and more. * The Plug: A small plug made of the same metal of Ultramarine. When plugged into an outlet, allows those nearby to enter cyberspace, the realm that makes up the mindscape of robots. * Sonic's Sneakers: A pair of shoes that allow the user to run at the same speed as Sonic. * The Thoughtporter: An insta-teleporter made of the same metal as Ultramarine. The user can input co-ordinates or simply think of a location and be teleported there. * Wiki Cueball: A magic cueball with access to an improved pseudo-Wikipedia. * Indigo Defense: A charm made of the metal of Ultramarine and hardened Indigo Flames. While worn, superpowered defenses are forged around the user's mind. Prevents mindscape entry and the viewing of thoughts and memories. * Vis Defense: A charm made of the metal of Ultramarine and solid Vis. While worn, superpowered invisible defenses are forged around the user, and block harmful magic of nearly any kind. * EMP Defense: A charm made of the metal of Ultramarine and an unidentified substance. While worn, superpowered defenses are forged around the user, protecting them from EMPs. * Protection Defense: A charm made of the metal of Ultramarine and a charm. While worn, superpowered metaphysical defenses are forged around the user, protecting them from other protection charms. * Defense Breaker Defense: A charm made of the metal of Ultramarine and a mold breaker. While worn, superpowered physical defenses are forged around the user, protecting them from things meant to bypass defenses. * Lapis Decad: A set of ten lapis D10s. They glow bright blue and contain the energy of Ultramarine. * The Giver: A medigun made of the metal of Ultramarine. Has a nozzle at the back, and one at the front. Blue energy comes out of the back, while red appears from the front. Can steal health from enemies and distribute it to allies. * Tazz Defense: A charm made of the metal of Ultramarine. Shines with olive light, and protects user from The_Nonexistent_Tazz. * Perseverance Charm: A charm forged from the metal of Ultramarine. Glows with a passive blue energy, which minicrits one of the user's attacks each update. It will also protect the user from an attack that would one-shot them, instead leaving them with 1 HP. It can only do this once, however. * Kalare Protection: A charm made of the metal of Ultramarine. Shines with amethyst light, and protects user from The_Lord_Erelye and Kalare Erelye. * The Multistreamer: A tablet made of the metal of Ultramarine. Can view a live transmission of what's going on nearly anywhere in the multiverse. It can also view events in the past as well, but not those in the future.Category:DTG2 Category:Fseftr Category:Lists